Muggle Living
by Amy Lynn 5683
Summary: The Golden trio are in their 6th year of Hogwarts and for the whole year they have to live as muggles! There are tasks to complete and many twists and turns. Can they survive not only living as muggles but also living with Slytherins? Dramione!


My attempt at a non-sucking story. Hope you all like the first chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is the day after the Golden trio arrived at Hogwarts and it is lunchtime. They normally would have classes but Professor McGonnagall told them no classes. In the middle of lunch McGonnagall stands up and taps her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I have an important announcement. As a special program all 6th year students will be doing something very special! All year you will be living in muggle homes like muggles to prepare you for the future. You will pack your things after lunch in your suitcases. After dinner you will head out to where you will be living. You will bring your textbooks to study while you are there. Your wands and other magical items WILL BE CONFISCATED. When I am done speaking owls will come, handing each person a packet on what your assignments will be over the year and a piece of paper telling you who you will be staying with. It will also tell you the name of your chaperon and additional tasks you will be completing. This is like…extra credit. There are four to a group. Girls with girls and boys with boys. Unfortunately, there is one extra girl who I am deeply sorry for because she will be staying with a group of boys. My apologies. I will provide you with cash and will check on you from time to time. If you need me use a telephone? Yes a telephone. Dial *6793. That is all." McGonnagall finishes. The room fills with talk as owls swoop in from above.

"I'm sorry for the poor girl who is going to have to live with four other boys." Hermione states taking the packet and paper from the owl.

"Me too. I wonder who she is…" Ron says pondering this thought. The trio looks down at their papers. The boys' eye's open wide and a high-pitched scream erupts from Hermione's throat. Everyone looks over at the panicking girl gripping her paper. Ginny looks at her paper.

"Oh Merlin Hermione! I can't believe it's you!" Ginny gaps at the paper. Everyone is in disbelief then as Hermione scans over the page.

Chaperon: Professor Snape

Students:

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Blaise Zambini

Draco Malfoy

Hermione sighs. "It was almost good until after my name." She grumbles under her breath.

"Hey at least we are in your group." Harry's words dripping with sympathy.

After lunch, Hermione starts packing her things. The Gryffindor girls are either telling her how lucky she is or comforting her, but she just ignores all of them as she packs. Books, clothes, toothbrush… She reviews her things in her head as she puts all her magical items in a bag along with her wand for McGonnagall to take.

When dinner time comes around, all the 6th years bring their bags down to the front doors and put them with their group. Malfoy sneers at her as she puts her things next to Ron's. She narrows her eyes at him and scowls. Of all the people! They hand their magical items to McGonnagall and head to dinner.

Hermione's favorite foods are out but she is still in a sour mood. She can't believe this arrangement. Then something hits her. A broad smile spreads across her face.

"Hermione you haven't smiled all day. What are you thinking?" Harry questions, stuffing more mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Only you and I know how to live as muggles. The pureblood snots and Ron know little to none about everything. We have an advantage!" Her glee rose as she speaks her idea. Harry smiles at this fact. Ron looks a little upset that he couldn't join in on the glee but then realized what Hermione said.

"Wait did you just call them 'Pureblood snots'?" Ron snickers.

"You're a pureblood too. At least I referred to you separately." Hermione points out. Ron nods. Dinner ends and everyone meets in the hall. Hermione shrugs out of her robe to reveal a short sleeve baby blue tank top, short jean shorts and white Nikes. The boys look at each other wondering why she took her robe off.

"Muggles don't wear robe and wizard clothes. Put some muggle clothes on!" Hermione rolls her eyes. Harry and Ron came prepared and just take off their robes as well, as Hermione looks at the Slytherins and their leader.

"You don't have muggle clothes do you?" She questions. She ponders this for a second. She calls McGonnagall over for a moment.

"Can I use my wand real quick to get them into muggle clothes?" She asks innocently. The professor nods and hands Hermione her wand. She says a simple spell while pointing her wand at the three and then hands her wand back to the professor. Snape now wears a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Zambini is clothed in a green shirt as well, jean shorts and white sneakers. Malfoy wears a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black Nikes. Malfoy scowls.

"At least I didn't put you in a dress." Hermione smirks thinking how she should have.

"Okay c'mon. I would like to get there before tomorrow." Snape picks up his things and leads the five out side. Hermione smiles as they see new shiny cars outside waiting for them. Snape stops at a metallic black Mazda 3. Hermione bites her lip from screeching with glee.

"I call front seat." Malfoy says in a bored tone. Hermione ignores him. They pile their things in the trunk. Malfoy slips into the front seat as Snape makes his way to the driver's side.

"Um Professor, do you know how to drive?" Hermione questions.

"No but it can't be that hard." He says. Hermione's eyes widen in alarm.

"Maybe I should-"

"If I don't know how to drive what makes you think you do?" He asks her.

"I have my driver's license." She states. All heads turn towards her.

"When did that happen?" Ron asks bewildered.

"I got my permit last year from a wizarding company and they sent me my license not too long ago." She says sheepishly.

"Fine Miss Granger, you can drive." Realizing Malfoy took the front seat he sits in back with a very uncomfortable Ron and a frightened Harry.

"Um where do I sit?" Zambini asks from the outside.

"On Malfoy's lap." Harry sneers. Hermione shakes her head.

"You'll have to squeeze in with Harry, Ron and Professor Snape. Or you can-"

"Hey Hermione? I also got my driver's license. How bout I drive and since you're smaller you can squeeze in the back?" Harry asks. Hermione sighs.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Malfoy but I am to big to sit back here so we have to switch." Malfoy scowls but obeys Snape. Before Malfoy can, Ron scoots to the window seat on the left as Zambini moves to the middle. Malfoy looks at the back seat as Hermione sits next to Zambini and sneers. He sits down try but not succeeding in not touching Hermione.

"It's to squished back here!" Ron complains.

"That's 'because the fat cow is bigger than Potter thinks!" Malfoy shifts.

"Shut it ferret before I tie you to the roof!" Hermione glares.

"Is that possible?" Ron asks hopefully.

"Quiet! Now Miss Granger you are going to have to sit on someone's lap." Snape frowns.

"Not mine!" The Slytherins scream.

"Mr. Weasley is to far away and there is no leg room in the middle for her to sit on Mr. Zambini-."

"And that would block Harry's view." Hermione states looking at his crooked mirror frowning.

"So she is going to have to sit on Mr. Malfoy."

"I'd rather be stuffed in the trunk." Hermione scowls.

"I'll willingly stuff you in there." Malfoy smirks.

"Enough! We need to leave _now_. So Miss Granger sit on Mr. Malfoy's lap or else!" Snape yells. Hermione pouts and maneuvers onto Malfoy's lap as Malfoy sneers. She crosses her arms. Harry starts the car and starts driving.

Four hours later Snape and Zambini are asleep, Ron is snoring and Hermione, Harry and Malfoy are awake. Hermione's eyes are getting as heavy as cinder blocks and the seconds drag by. She goes to lean back only to be violently shoved forward, reawakening her eyes. She rubs them, trying to figure out where they are.

Ten minutes later Hermione falls asleep with the side of her head against the window and her back curved away from Malfoy. Malfoy sits there drifting off. Harry pulls onto another street leading to their town.

At last they arrive at their new house. It is a big brown, old fashion looking, two-story home with an attic and a back yard. Harry surveys the car to find he is the only one awake. He pokes Snape several times until he stirs awake.

"What?"

"We're here." Harry yawns turning around to slap Ron awake. Snape shakes Zambini awake and they turn to the last two. Malfoy was easy to wake but Hermione was being stubborn. Finally when Malfoy shoved her out the car she woke up. She was wide-awake and pissed off.

"You PUSHED me OUT of the CAR!" She screams, ready to pounce on the blonde.

"Hermione calm down." Ron says, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her back. Hermione instantly calms and tries pushing away form Ron.

"Ron let go of me!"

"Looks like weasel can't get the mudblood to kiss him." Malfoy smirks. The trio glares. Ron releases Hermione and goes to the trunk to fetch his belongings. Hermione recovers and gets her things. The six enter the house and are amazed.

The living room is the first room. The walls are a chocolate color that matched the three-seat couch and love seat. There is a giant flat screen TV and several different game systems. The rug is a rich caramel color. Under the flat screen is a cozy fireplace with logs already placed in it. Dropping their things at the front and slipping their shoes off they walk over to the door on the right of the room. Through that door they find themselves in a fancy room.

The room is a kitchen and dining room. The walls are coated in a cream color. The room is two rooms combined, the first one being the dining room while the kitchen is more towards the back of the house. The dining room table seats all six of them and is made of glossy light pine. The chairs have soft cushions on the backs and seats with a beige color. The floor is a polished oak. A china cabinet stands tall on the wall to the right of the door, filled with plates and silverware. Passed the table is the kitchen section. A small island lies in the middle of the area. The top is made of black marble and the bottom cabinet part is painted white. Four stools stood on the side away from the appliances for them to sit. All the appliances are stainless steel. The cupboards are painted white while the marble counters are black as well. The floor changes from the wood into a glossy black marble tile.

To the right is a glass door that opened to show the back porch. The porch is a sectioned room with glass surrounding the room. In the center of the right wall is a door leading to the back yard. The whole room is white and a light yellow. There is a small glass table with six white wicker chairs so they could eat 'outside' if they wanted to. There is a love seat and couch on the left wall and a corner table in the top left corner with a cd player on it. In the right corner are two more wicker chairs and a small table. The backyard is spacious. There is a whole lush green lawn sprawled out with one oak tree in the middle of it.

The six travel back to the front of the house and head up the stairs to see the bedrooms. At the top of the stairs the hall way turns right. The first door on the left has a sign saying **Harry**. The door next to Harry's says **Snape**. Then there is Ron's room next to the bathroom. On the right the first door says **Zambini**. Then there is a hall closet. The next door is Hermione's followed by Malfoy's. There is a door all the way on the far wall between Ron and Malfoy's room that leads to the attic but no one feels like going up there.

Everyone starts unpacking. Not wasting any time, Hermione just puts her things away real quick, grabs the packet she received earlier and looks it over.

**6****th**** Year Muggle Living Packet**

You will be living with several other students for a whole year in a muggle environment to prepare yourself to fit in when you need to. You will dress and act like muggles. There will be tasks through out the time that you will need to complete. I, Professor McGonnagall, will be visiting at the end of each month to make sure that the monthly tasks have been completed. I also will be collecting the month's homework. The first half of this packet is of all the tasks and the second half has all your homework assignments. The fridge is fully stocked with foods that you may need. Some spices and ingredients that may be needed will have to be bought at a supermarket. We also do not provide clothes so you will need to buy some. There is a brass box in one room of the house. The owner of that room is responsible for it. It contains all the money that we give you.

Hermione looks over at her bookcase to see a brass box on top of it. She smiles in triumph.

Three of you will be attending muggle high school. You will all be juniors and have the same schedule. The chaperon and non-attending students will have to find a job and work to have income in the house. After a couple of months the fridge will stop supplying food for you all. There are papers with fake information and id for the non-attending student so they will be able to get a job. They will appear in the morning. You will not begin attending school till Wednesday.

Hermione thinks of the day. It's Thursday so they have five days.

In the morning the books and schedules for the students will appear as well. I wish you all the best of luck. Have fun, do your work and don't reveal yourselves!

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonnagall

Hermione sighs. _I hope I don't have to go to school! I'd rather have a job…_She flips the page and reads the first Task.

Task 1: Communication! You will all need to communicate. Go to the store and buy yourselves cell phones to stay in contact.

Hermione sighs. She can finally have a cell phone, BUT she also now has to help Harry explain to four Purebloods what the heck a cell phone is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Please review! The first to answer this poll gets to be in my next chapter!

What kind/color hair would you absolutely WANT to have? Please use detail and be as crazy as you want 


End file.
